


Oshie Family Nanny Diaries - Deleted Scenes

by CellytheFlowshie



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Creampie, Deleted Scenes, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Dom/sub, NHL RPF, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CellytheFlowshie/pseuds/CellytheFlowshie
Summary: Scenes were written for Nanny Diaries and did not fit the final plot.Lots of AU smut!





	Oshie Family Nanny Diaries - Deleted Scenes

_**Set during chapter two, instead of running off to Matthews.**_

* * *

Arriving at home Emily moved to put the children to rest, and TJ moved straight for the showers. The sweat still lingered on his skin and he hoped it would relieve him of the tension in his muscles. Yet, it remained.

Exiting the ensuite with a towel around his hips he paced around his room. Why had everyone gotten under his skin? Emily was just his nanny — his nanny who has been raising his children for over a month. His nanny with a sweet smile, warm eyes, subtle curves and an ass that left his team members near rabid. As his mind focused on her body he held his breath. Beneath his jersey, her body was impeccable — from what he could tell. Her jeans stuck to her like a second skin, her ass round and full in contract with a waist so small she was left seeming fragile. Her bust didn’t appear huge, but her cleavage that often played peekaboo from her neckline left TJ curious.

Then, his cock twitched beneath the towel. He had found the answer to his question. Much like the children, he was struggling to keep things professional. He had developed feelings for the nanny and not just familial protective connections, he wanted to see what was beneath those clothes.

Tugging on a pair of sweatpants he moved down the hall and knocked on Emily’s door. He had to let her go before things got out of hand, but when she answered in a sweatshirt and shorts that left little to the imagination, his mind shifted gears.

“Can I help you, Mr. Oshie?” Her words were laced with sleep but remained obedient. His cock twitched again.

“Do you think you could bring my jersey and the baby monitor to the master?” He requests, his hand reaching up to the back of his nack to tangle in his wet strands. 

“What for?” Emily queries as she moves to gather the requested items.

“We have a matter to discuss—“

Leading her down the hall, his cock was growing hard beneath his pants. Could she see the dark fabric beginning to tent from the pressure of his confined cock? He hoped it wasn’t too obvious and did his best to remain composed. She would need to agree to this.

“Should I shut the door?” Em asks as she follows him into the master bedroom. She had only been in it once while helping Lauren pack, she was told never to intrude there.

“Please,” TJ nodded, taking a breath. “Today at the hockey game, many of my teammates we’re asking about you. And they said many things—“

“Oh?” She sounded nervous, “like what?”

“Wilson, says you would look better in his jersey. Though I think I favor you in mine—“ his words were a blunt as she approached.

“Are you sure you didn’t get a concussion today?” Em teases, a hand reaching up to rest over his cheek as she stood in front of him. 

“Put it on?” He asked Em slowly, ignoring her question. “My jersey—“

A manicured brow raised, her lips parting slightly. “Right now? Right here?”

TJ repeated her words in confirmation and waited for her to protest, but she didn’t. Instead, she peeled off her sweatshirt, revealing that she wore nothing underneath. Her breasts were full and perky — no sag, just two perfect mounds that soon became covered by his old jersey. His tongue darted out, licking his lips.

“Is this what you want?” The nanny whispered, her fingers hooking on not only her shorts but her panties too before pushing them down around her ankles. TJ said nothing, instead, a hand reached out for hers. He guided her delicate touch to his cock as it continued to bulge in its confinement.

“That’s just from thinking about you—“ he muttered and guided her hand along the length of his cock. He watched as she bit her lip hesitantly. She needed more encouragement, “You were the reason for everything. I want you to be mine.” His hand left hers, his thumb finding the lower lob of her lip, “beautiful, sexy, and in my jersey. Mine— do you want to be mine, Emily?”

“Yes,” her response was a mere whisper, but it was the answer he was looking for. Tugging her forward, TJ moved for the bed, sitting down and pulling her into his lab, his pants the only divider, his hands rested on her hips, grinding her entrance again his throbbing cock. Lips took an assault on her own, a hungry sound escaping his lips. He had been without sex for too long, and she was a sexy little thing —- he just hoped he wouldn’t break her.

With enough grinding he could feel her arousal soak his sweats — this brought him some relief, any longer and he would have cum inside them. Tossing her back on the bed, the pants were shed but the jersey remained on her smooth skin. There was something sexy about her dawning his number and her eager pussy peeking out from beneath the red fabric. Near ready to explode, TJ didn’t waste time. He thrust his cock up inside her — her tightness near debilitating. A groan left his lips, he wasn’t going to last long in just grasp.

“I’m gonna fill you up with my cum,” he groaned in her ear, “watch it drop down your thighs. Make you mine. Would you like that Em?”

Her head nodded, her mouth moaning for him. “Yes Sir,” she added once her breath was found.

“Naughty girl,” he hummed and thrust deep and hard into her. Each thrust shifted her further up the bed, her legs desperately wrapping around him to take him in deeper, and when he came he filled her full. The gathering seed from his road trip and the bubbling frustrating finally released up into her. And when he pulled out it oozed from her core. She had yet to cum, and she was aching for it. Thrusting two fingers up inside her, he found the sensitive patch of nerves and worked at the onto she quivered in pleasure and left the bed soaking wet with her own arousal.


End file.
